


Morning Routine

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [19]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Rebekah and Hope's morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "From a Cradle to a Grave" and "The Brothers that Care Forgot" with spoilers up through the former. Written for the prompt 'Routine' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Rebekah awoke to the sound of her niece crying. Sighing, the blonde took a peek out of her bedroom window. Sure enough, the sun was just starting to rise in the morning sky.

It happened every day: Hope woke up as soon as the sun came up. Whether it was because the child was part vampire as was especially sensitive to the sun or all babies were like that, Rebekah wasn’t sure. What she was sure of was that buying thick curtains for the nursery to keep the light out hadn’t stopped it.

Rebekah made her way down the hall to the infant’s bedroom, where she gave the baby a tired smile and said “Good morning, sweetie.” Like always, Hope continued to bawl.

Rebekah changed Hope’s dirty diaper. Then, she carried the little girl down the hall and held her in one hand while she prepared a bottle of formula with the other. Sitting down at the breakfast table, she fed Hope her bottle and burped her.

When the child had been taken care of, Rebekah put her in her playpen in the living room while she took a shower, dressed, and grabbed a bag of blood from the refrigerator.

By the time Rebekah had finished drinking her blood, Hope had begun crying again. Rebekah knew she would: this too happened every day. Hope hated being left alone.

Picking Hope up out of her playpen, Rebekah carried her back into the nursery. There, she sat in the rocking chair and began to tell the child a story about a king…


End file.
